Avatar Musings
by Teoka
Summary: My collection of Avatar musings! R&R with praises, constructive criticism, and tips! Requests accepted. HIATUS


Welcome to my first collection of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ musings! Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Title**: "I Feel You"  
**Type of Writing**: songfic  
**Pairings**: None  
**Song**: "I Feel You" by 3 Doors Down  
**Rating**: K+ for light cursing and some angst  
**Genre**: Drama/Angst  
**Description**: Zuko talks about how he'd be nothing without Iroh.

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and all related characters © Nickelodeon, Michael DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko  
"I Feel You" © 3 Doors Down  
_Within a Fangirl's Mind_ and all it contains © Katie (me)

* * *

After that fateful Agni Kai, I was sent away to a difficult existence of exile. I left everything I loved and knew, and lost the rest as the years of failure passed.

_They gave me a life that's not so easy to live,  
And then they sent me on my way.  
I've left my love and forgot my dreams,  
And lost them all along the way_

But since the beginning, you were always there for me. You always had words of advice and encouragement, always letting me know that you still cared. You listened to me when I had something to say, even when the others would avoid me like the plague. Even during the worst times, you never abandoned me.

_Those little things you say,  
When words mean so much  
You never back down.  
When they all shy away  
You always listen to me._

Without you, I'd never be able to get through the times in my life when I just couldn't go on. Without an encouraging pat on the shoulder, I'd be nothing. It may not seem like it, but you're the only reason I've been able to survive this.

_What do I get to get me through these sleepless nights?  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?  
And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this?  
That's what I feel and I feel you._

This search for the Avatar has been mind-numbing and disappointing, but you've made it less depressing, despite those moments when you make ridiculous mistakes. It's been a very long time, though, one endless mile after another, taking me further away from what I've known for most of my life.

_This ain't no bed of nails,  
But there not roses just the same  
But God this road sure can be long  
Another endless day, another seven hundred miles  
Will take me further from my home_

Now that I think about it, you've been there for me even before banishment. When I'd throw fits and fireballs when I was younger, you'd always rush in and calm me down. When I was a toddler and had so much to say, no matter how silly, you'd sit there and listen to me go on and on about my day.

_Those little things you say,  
When words mean so much  
You never back down.  
When they all shy away  
You always listen to me_

When father would yell at me for not being as good as my damned sister, your shoulder was always there to cry on. After those days when my life just fell apart, you were always there with a cup of tea to try and make me feel better. And you know what? It worked.

_What do I get to get me through these sleepless nights?  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?  
And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this?  
That's what I feel and I feel you._

I specifically remember one day when I heard father ranting about how I was so inferior and how I couldn't get anything right. I was in absolute shock, and locked myself in my room. You, however, managed to get in. You told me that you knew what I was going through, that something had happened to you that almost mirrored my situation. Our bond grew stronger that day; I could feel it.

_I know what you're goin' through now  
Believe me I feel this_

Without you, I couldn't have gotten through my life as a child, constantly rejected by the only immediate family I had left. It was heartbreaking, but you were always there to pick me up.

For that, uncle Iroh, I thank you so much.

_What do I get to get me through these sleepless nights?  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?  
And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this?  
That's what I feel and I feel you._

* * *

There you have it; my first _Avatar_ songfic! I hope you enjoyed it, and now that you're done reading, please review! 


End file.
